Ash's Father
by BlazeNE
Summary: The sad story of Ash's father.


One day, while travelling Unova, Ash had a sudden sadness come over him. This was because of a thought that came to him. It was about his father. He hadn't seen his father since he was a child, when he left Ash and his mom. Ash, along with his Pikachu, secretly left Iris and Dent and went back to visit his mom and Prof. Oak in Kanto. After he was done and had his wanted party (Pikachu, Gible, Oshawott, Sceptile, and Torterra) he had a gut feeling to go to Mt. Silver. While travelling there he saw a shadowy figure of a human and Ho-oh both go towards the mountain. When he was close to the mountain's summit, a voice whispered, "It's time Ash. It's time." "Woah, did you hear that Pikachu," ask Ash. Pikachu replied, "Pi-ka..." Entering the summit, Ash noticed someone at the top. "Hey, you! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man, whose face was hidden in a shadow, responded, "You know well who I am Ash." The man walked towards him. Ash gasped. '_It can't be...'_ Ash though.

"Ash," the man said, "Recognize me now? Ash, I am your father." He started to walk towards Ash. "I bet you're wondering why I chose now," he started but was cut off.

Out of anger, Ash screamed, "WHY DAD, WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US! YOU HURT NOT ONLY ME FROM THIS, BUT MOM TOO!"

"I did this all for you, Ash. I knew you and that Pikachu Prof. Oak had would be perfect for you so I came back and set your alarm ahead, which you destroyed... And that Ho-oh you saw, that was my Ho-oh which I used to watch over you. And that Zekrom, it did what it wanted, but that's mine as well."

"You mean.. You tried to make me get Pikachu? And you showed me my way? But why did you leave?"

"So it would give you the courage to go on this journey. And..."

"And what?"

"And..." Ash's father started nervously, "And I had another family to watch over."

"You WHAT! ANOTHER FAMILY? YOU MEAN YOU CHEATED ON MOM?"

"No Ash, I cheated on... Look, this is adult business. You don't need to know now."

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE AND I'VE MISSED YOU FOR SIX YEARS! I think I deserve to know." Ash started crying.

"You don't need to know now." He looked at his watch. "Its time for me to go. See you later Ash. I love you." He turned around. "Go Garchop and create a portal!" A Garchop came out of a Pokeball he threw and created a portal by using his blade on its arm and slashed the air. "Thank you. Return." He started to walk in the portal.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!" Ash screamed crying. He ran towards the portal with Pikachu following him. On the other side of the portal was a similar version of Mt. Silver, but there was another kid there. He was older looking than Ash. This boy was Red. Ash's father said to Red, "Son, it's me. Dad. Look, I know I've been a bad father not being there to help, but I've been watching you. I've seen all your battles and cheered for you all the way." Red didn't turn around when he heard this. Ash was broken when he heard what his father had said.

"Dad, who is this? Is he the son you had while cheating on Mom? Why did you do this!" Ash was crying his eyes out. Even Pikachu started to tear up. Red did turn around when he heard this, as well as their father.

"Ash," started his father, not being able to look at Ash, "this is Red. He is your step-brother. Your older step-brother... I didn't cheat on your mother Ash, I cheated on Red's mother." Red looked at his father in disbelief.

"But you cheated..." Ash muttered sadly, with tears still coming out. "You cheated on Red's mom. You left both his mom and mine, and were never there for us. I don't know what to think now... I was excited to see you and finally talk to you, but you turned that into anger. I just... I JUST...!" Red went to walk over, pushed his father out of the way, and stood right in front of Ash. He put his hand on Ash's shoulder and gave him a feint smile. Ash looked up and saw the expression on Red's face. Red lipped the word "Lets". Ash shook his head and gave Red a smile. Those smiles quickly turned to frowns of anger. Red turned and stood next to Ash.

Ash yelled out to his dad, "OK Dad. If you think we're so good, then lets have a battle. You versus me and Red, and we will humiliate you as you did to us! And if you don't accept, then we'll know you are the disgrace you turned out to be!"

"Alright, but this will be a two on one each battle. If I lose, I'll leave both of you, but if I win... Let's begin. GO! Raichu and Nidoking!"

"Alright, ready Pikachu?" Ash askeed Pikachu. "PI-KA!" Pikchu said while hopping into battle. Red sent out his Pikachu as well.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Raichu! Let's go!" screamed both Ash and Red. Both Pikachus started running with their electric powers toward Raichu, who dodged one, but was hit by the other.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on Nidoking!" screamed Ash. Ash's Pikachu used Iron Tail on Nidoking, which made Nidoking faint. Red's Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Raichu which didn't do much but paralyzed it.

"Red, I'll get the rest." said Ash. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu used Quick Attack on the vulnerable Raichu. It took a great deal of damage on it. "Pikachu! Keep using Quick Attack on it!" screamed Ash. The Raichu was growing weaker by every hit. Their father didn't look worried at all.

Ash got a streak of anger in him and screamed, "AHHHH! Pikachu! Jump up in the air, and use Iron Tail while spinning!" Pikachu did as Ash said, but it took awhile to attack, but when it did, it missed!

"Raichu, return. Zekrom! Go, and use Cross Thunder on Ash and Red!" scream their father. Ash, Red, Ash's Pikachu, and Red's Pikachu were all shocked by hearing that. Red quickly put his Pikachu back in it's Pokeball while Ash ran over and grabbed Pikachu. He hugged it and ducked to protect any form of harm on it, when he felt a strong electrical shock hit him. The last thing Ash saw, before he fainted, was the sad face of his father, who tried to say, "I'm sorry."

When Ash woke up, he was in a bed with Pikachu next to him and Iris and Dent staring over him. '_It was only a dream_' Ash thought. Later that day, they departed from the Pokemon Center they were at and headed for the next town, but Ash still thought about his 'dream'. Before he left to the next town, he turned around and said out loud, "Dad, if you're there... I miss you... I hope you aren't like in my dream." Iris stubbornly turned around and said, "Ash? What are you doing! Let's go!" Ash turned around and went back with his friends, but a man looked from the side of a building at Ash and said, "That's why I don't want to show myself to you. I am a disgracing cheat. All the things I raised you not to be. Good luck Ash."

When the three got to the next Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy asked Ash, "Excuse me, are you Ash?"

"Yeah, why?" responded Ash.

"Alright then. Here you go. You have a letter, but its anonymous."

"Thanks!"

With Pikachu on his shoulder, he opened the letter. After reading it, he smiled and quickly ran out wanting to battle the next Gym Leader. Den and Iris quickly followed. The letter. Its said:

'Ash

I love you

-Dad'


End file.
